silentwitnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Warren
'Detective Inspector Kate Warren '''is a major character in the Series 16 episode ''True Love Waits. She is a detective inspector working on the murder of Joanne Henderson. She is portrayed by Christine Bottomley. Biography Background Kate's father DCC Tony Warren is a controlling, semi-abusive man. Kate joined the police, presumably to follow in his footsteps, but his constant criticism took its toll on her mental well-being. She eventually turned to drugs to cope. Kate managed to get clean; her father apparently covered up her drug abuse and Kate was eventually promoted to DI, but she remained anxious to please her father and prove she could be a good detective. True Love Waits Kate is placed in charge of the investigation into Joanne Henderson's murder. She immediately comes to the conclusion that Joanne's husband, Roly, is the killer and arrests him, wanting to get the case closed as quickly as possible to prove her competence. Under pressure from DCC Warren, Kate even covers up evidence of a break-in - suggesting that Roly isn't the culprit - saying that she broke a piece of wood from the window-sill. Jack Hodgson, however, guesses that Kate couldn't have broken the wood, as she doesn't weigh enough. Jack says that unless Kate cooperates with the forensic team and searches for another potential suspect, then he will report her for obstruction of evidence. He does, however, empathize with her, saying he knows she did it to please her father. Kate agrees to work with Nikki Alexander and investigates another suspect, convicted murderer Alan Lane. They talk with Anne Percival, the retired detective who worked on Lane's case and Kate later brings Lane in for questioning. However, her father in none too pleased with this and confronts her, saying she is harming the case against Roly Henderson and her own chances of success. Kate reluctantly releases Lane and pursues her case against Roly, in spite of Nikki's protests. When it is discovered that Lane very likely did murder Joanne, and numerous other women too - including Percival - Kate puts her energies into finding him and bringing him to justice. She and her partner go to the house of Lane's mother-in-law, Edith McNeil, believing he may be targeting her now. Upon arriving, they see Lane's van in the drive; as they pull up, Lane himself emerges, carrying Karen Masters, whom had knocked unconscious and was in the process of abducting. Kate jumps out of the car to confront him, demanding he surrender. Unfortunately, Lane is armed and he pulls out his gun and shoots Kate twice, killing her instantly and escaping with Karen. Jack later tries to call Kate with updates on the case, only to be informed she is dead. At the end of the episode, Kate's father is seen looking at a photograph of a younger Kate and crying. Trivia * Kate Warren is nicknamed 'Katie' by her father. * It's implied that the drug Kate was addicted to was cocaine. Category:Deceased Category:Guest Characters Category:Victims Category:Series 16 Characters Category:Police